


under a second

by lantislyfe



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lantislyfe/pseuds/lantislyfe
Summary: JJ has a thought
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	under a second

its every night, every full moon and every day that the sun don't shine. Sometimes during the days but always at night. When the shadows in his room don't twist right. Scared of the dark. Always looming, always running. From what he don't know. Runs, sprints. 

always like your father, fits your last name. Nothing to lose, white trash. day in and day out, chewing, turning. Burn out, loser, nobody. 

Summer is nice, summer is safe. summer is warm, golden, free. In winter it lures, behind empty summer houses, broken beer bottles, behind school, after dinner. Love you’s, you are a disgrace. No more family, only shells. The feeling of aging, not like his other peers, he is broken, he is rusty. On edge, trouble, troubled. 

At 16 he is sharp edged, not scared. lies. He sees nothing but tears, feels the terror in his bone marrow. He know he can do it, one swing, one push. Terrified. Bottled up frustration comes up in a bubbling mess, reminds him of when he was 5 and broke a bottle at the store. First time he learnt the meaning behind consequences, so alike his mother. But not at all, she was brave, tough, strong. He is scared, a coward, weak. 

Sometimes he wonders, what if. If she was still there, would she love him. If she could, would she have taken him with her? He cares for them as no one cares for him.


End file.
